


Duality

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fumito-centric, probably onesided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is two things at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 02/15/14.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Blood-C and its sequel, Blood-C: The Last Dark.

Her singing is like an autumn breeze, lovely and cool against his eardrums, and sometimes he wishes he could listen to her all day. Perhaps he could fashion a little box for her, like a cricket, or a canary.

She is so oblivious, so childlike that he finds it fascinating. Her ability to misconstrue the simplest of innuendoes and the most obvious of ill intent is refreshing in a world where all is permitted and others seek to claim what they _want_ with grubby, dirty hands. But she is selfless, always kind, always genuine.

He finds her so unbearably cute.

But what _really_ attracts him is –

• • • •

What really attracts him is _this_.

Red eyes, ferocious. So much power, and he wonders how it would feel to be ripped apart by those glorious hands, pierced by whatever it was she wished to impale him with, because anything sharp or dull would do. It would surely be a glorious feeling, he thinks, the most marvelous in the world, and a barely-repressed shiver runs down his spine.

He wants _her_ , he wants all of her, and he especially wants those shimmering fire eyes in a little glass jar filled with formaldehyde, and those hands with a grip like iron around his throat.


End file.
